One Last Dance
by minakoaino1322
Summary: [AU]Universo Alternativo... Dijimos que seríamos amigos hasta el final A veces las cosas solo se desmoronan Tenemos una noche para arreglarlo todo Así que espera Solo quiero un último baile contigo... *********************************** Inspirada en la canción One Last Dance de R5
1. chapter 1

Hoy era el último día, el día de la graduación, después de tantas cosas que pase me graduaría era un gran paso el siguiente año a la universidad, me sentía nervioso apreté el volante, iba manejando vería a mi hermano, a mi primo y a mis padres en el evento, me había demorado un poco, y salí después que ellos.

Y hoy vería a Mina, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido la volvería a ver y quizá hoy sería el último día que la vería.

Recuerdo aún aquellos días en que todo estaba perfecto. Y después de eso recuerdo como caían lágrimas de tus hermosos ojos celestes aquellos que amaba tanto y aún amo. Y lo peor de todo es que esas lágrimas era por mi causa no puedo creer que te hize llorar pero las cosas a veces se desmoronan.

Recuerdo que en el primer año vi tu rostro me parecías hermosa. Pero al principio no nos hablábamos acabábamos de ingresar a la preparatoria. Recuerdo como comenzó todo

Hace tres años

Aquel día era el primer día de mi primer año en preparatoria estaba emocionado mi primo y mi hermano Seiya (mi mellizo) también habían ingresado conmigo, Taiki nos había llevado en su coche Seiya y yo íbamos en los asientos de atrás entramos y vimos la lista de grupos teníamos suerte nos tocaba a los tres juntos. Nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y nos sentamos en algunos lugares que quedarán cerca aunque Seiya al ver llegar a una chica rubia de odangos se cambió de lugar para sentarse cerca de ella. Detrás de ella entro una chica muy parecida pero a diferencia de ella está no tenía un peinado de odangos, se sentó cerca de mi, tenía un gran moño rojo en su cabello se le veía bien (pero en que estás pensando Yaten) me recrimine.

Algunos minutos después entraron otras personas cerca de Taiki se sentó una chica peliazul, la reconocí ella aparecía en algunas fotos de un concurso de conocimientos al que solía asistir Taiki. Amy (que ese era su nombre) saludo a Taiki, seguramente en algun concurso se habían conocido. Decidí seguir viendo a mis compañeros entrar, quería saber con quiénes conviviria este año, quizá el siguiente volvería a ver a algunos. Pronto entro una morena de cabello negro largo se acercó a saludar a la rubia que estaba sentada enfrente de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a sentar cerca de un chico pelinegro de cabello corto con quién se puso a platicar.

No entendía, porque empezaban a socializar, sinceramente me parecía absurdo yo solía ser muy solitario. Y cuando tenía que trabajar en equipo siempre trabajaba con mis primos, a Seiya no le costaba socializar era muy amigable, en cambio Taiki era algo más tímido y aún así lograba llevarse bien con alguno que otros pero por lo regular eran personas que les gustaba leer o inteligentes. Pero yo auyentaba a los que se acercaban a mí no me gustaba socializar me parecía absurdo, y quizá ya no vería a algunos el siguiente año.

Después de unos minutos entro el profesor, quien "para poder socializar mejor" pidió que hiciéramos parejas, mire a mis primos y ellos ya habían conseguido con quién trabajar me sentí muy decepcionado. La chica rubia de enfrente volteó y me miró.

—Me llamo Minako pero dime Mina, veo que tus amigos te han abandonado— soltó una pequeña risa, mientras miraba a Taiki y Seiya

—No me abandonaron, simplemente decidieron trabajar con esas chicas— solté molesto, ya me las arreglaría con Taiki y Seiya sabían que odiaba sociabilizar

—Bueno. No te quise ofender

—Pues no parece— le espeté

—A mi también me dejaron mis amigas— dijo mirando a las compañeras de Taiki y Seiya, también a la morena. Suspiró —¿Por qué no hacemos equipo?

No me quedaba de otra asentí, y para mí mala suerte el trabajo hablaba sobre los gustos era para hacer una tabla que espanto.

—Bien. Comenzemos— habló la rubia que movió su asiento para sentarse enfrente de mi

—Ya que— comenzamos a trabajar, y con lo que comenzamos a contestar nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común quizá no sería desagradable convivir con ella. La clase termino y nos dirigimos a los laboratorios tocaba química, me senté en una de las 6 mesas. En el laboratorio había 6 mesas con 5 bancos para que se formarán los equipos de laboratorio caminé rápido y me dirigí al fondo, Mina entro después de mi y se fue a sentar en la misma mesa que yo ¿Por qué?

Me agradaba era cierto pero ya era mucho haber trabajo con ella en la clase anterior.

—¡Hola!— me saludo alegremente

—Adios— esperaba que con eso ya no quisiera iniciar una plática, en ese momento vi a mis primos entra Taiki se dirigió a mi mesa y con el Amy. Tal vez no sería tan malo esperaba que Seiya se sentará con nosotros pero no fue así. Se sentó en la mesa aledaña a nosotros con esa chica rubia de odangos, mi primo parecía echizado con ella. Con ellos se sentó la morena y el chico pelinegro, al igual que una chica pelirroja su cabello le llegaba a los hombros. Se veía amable y así de pronto el equipo de Seiya ya estaba completo a nosotros nos faltaba una persona para que fuéramos los cinco integrantes. Un chico se sentó en nuestra mesa de presentó.

—Hola mi nombre es Kaitou Ace— mi primo y Amy, igual se presentaron

—Mucho gusto Kaitou, me llamo Amy

—Soy Taiki Kou

La rubia de moño, sonrió y muy entusiasmada se presentó

—Me llamo Minako pero dime Mina, espero llevarme bien contigo— el chico le sonrió

—Igual a mí me encantaría llevarme bien contigo— ambos se dieron la mano, pero aquel chico de cabellos plateados como los míos tardó en soltarle la mano observé a Taiki y Amy si se habían percatado de aquello pero no fue así, ellos estaban sumidos es su propia plática.

La profesora nos puso a trabajar con el equipo de laboratorio, era un trabajo de sustancias químicas y sus compuestos. Al terminar la clase la profesora dejo tarea, sobre contestar varias hojas sobre los átomos, la nomenclatura y esas cosas. Pero al ser varias hojas Taiki decidió repartirlas.

—Les parece si cada uno contesta 4 hojas son 20 en total

Amy a su lado asintió

—Es una buena idea

Nos repartimos las hojas, decidimos que las contestaríamos en nuestras casas, al terminar esa clase, nos dirigimos a la siguiente tocaba Historia bueno por lo menos ésta sería más fácil. Me senté en una de las mesas del fondo aunque lo que no me agradó fue que las mesas eran para dos compañeros mire enfrente de mi Seiya se acababa de sentar con aquella chica rubia, se veía que se agradaban mucho. Taiki se sentó enfrente con Amy genial ahora mis primos habían conseguido amigas y yo tendría que conocer gente.

Alze mi mirada hacia la entrada del salón y pude ver a Mina entrar, detrás de ella Kaitou, ambos se fueron a sentar en medio, por una parte me sentí decepcionado, pero ella antes de sentarse me miró, ya había dejado sus cosas en la silla, vi que se disculpo con Kaitou y se sentó conmigo me saludo

—¡Hola de nuevo!— dijo muy alegre

—Hola

—Veo que eres muy tímido

—No simplemente no me gusta sociabilizar

—Ya veo, antes yo era así, pero mi amiga Serena dijo que estaba mal y comenze a platicar con las personas. Sabes no es bueno estar solo a veces la soledad es mala

—No lo creo, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado y con los únicos que estaba era con mis primos

—Ya veo,

—¿Por qué no te sentaste con Kaitou?

—Porque me agradas y me gusta hacercarme a las personas solitarias

—De acuerdo— El profesor entro y comenzó a dar el tema la clase no alcanzo y terminó dejando tarea en equipo con nuestros compañeros de asiento.

—¿Hacemos el trabajo en mí casa?— sugirió, yo solo asentí

—De acuerdo— dijo muy alegre.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí a la salida a buscar a mis primos, Taiki nos esperaba en la entrada con algunos libros llegué y lo saludé con la mano.

—Disculpa Yaten por lo de hoy, no pienses que te abandonamos es solo que creímos que era mejor que conocieras gente

—Si, ajá, ya me las pagarás tu y Seiya. Por cierto donde se metió mi hermano

—No se— Taiki se encogió de hombros. En ese momento vimos llegar a Seiya

—Disculpen por la tardanza— dijo rascándose la cabeza

—Si, ajá ya nos arreglamos en casa ahora vámonos.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares, quedaban muy retirados de la escuela, Taiki manejaba casi una hora, y yo tendría que ir a casa de Mina que espanto, ella vivía cerca de la escuela así que podía ir caminando.

Taiki me llevo a casa de Mina, pues él había quedado de verse con Amy en la biblioteca, y Seiya iba a buscar a Serena con la chica que se sento en las clases. Toque su puerta y escuche como corría a abrirme me sonrió

—¡Si! Viniste pasa— tomo mi mano y me jaló dentro de su casa

—Si vine— contesté, Mina me jaló hacia una escaleras entonces un chico de más o menos 26 años o al menos eso parecía salió

—Mina ¿Quién tocaba?

—A un compañero, haremos una tarea juntos Armand— Así que así se llamaba el chico

—Esta bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?— me pregunto

—Me llamo Yaten Kou

—Muy bien, solo...

Antes de seguir hablando llegó una mujer joven de al rededor de unos 24 año se acerco a saludarme de mano

—Me llamo Khaterin, mucho gusto Yaten, a veces Armand es un poco exagerado con Mina así que no te asustes

—Bueno, creo que fue bueno que se conocieran pero nosotros debemos hacer el trabajo— Mina me jaló hacia una habitación con su nombre me hizo pasar y me indico con un gesto que me sentará en su cama

—A veces Armand es exagerado, es muy sobreprotector conmigo, es mi hermano así que no dejes que te intimide ¿Comenzamos?

—De acuerdo— comenzamos a hacer el trabajo, de vez en cuando ella mordía el lápiz, terminamos el trabajo de Historia y me pidió ayuda con la tarea de Química, le expliqué aunque le costó trabajo entender al final lo logro.

Taiki paso por mí y me llevo a mi y a Seiya a nuestra casa.

...

.

.

 **Holaaa bueno esta es una nueva historia está algo corta, pero bueno me inspire en la letra de la canción que puse al principio se llama One Last Dance, espero les guste :3**


	2. Capitulo 2

Pasaron los días, mi hermano Seiya y mi primo Taiki, decidimos rentar un departamento los 3 nuestros padres no se opusieron y nos fuimos a vivir cerca de la escuela, Serena y Seiya se volvieron novios se veían lindos juntos, a la hora de la comida nos solíamos juntar, Taiki y Amy pasaban horas en la biblioteca sabía que a Taiki le llamaba la atención Amy pero ella no quería salir con nadie, a mí me agradaba mucho pero a veces me aburría hablaba de muchos libros y yo a veces no la entendía en cambio Taiki pareciera que hablaban el mismo idioma.

Yo por mi parte logré socializar más, platicaba a veces con Darién un chico muy simpático, y con Rei amiga de Mina. Algunos días iba a casa de Mina como hoy, estábamos terminando la tarea juntos. Al terminar ella me ofreció un vaso de jugo y yo acepté ya era tarde eran las 4 pero no le tomé mucha importancia ahora vivía ahí cerca, vi a su gatito blanco pasearse por mis pies me agradaba su gato siempre me resultaba más agradable los animales que los propios humanos.

—Hola Artemis— lo acaricié

—Miau— me respondió, se subio a mis piernas y se echó, Mina entro con los vasos en su mano me ofreció uno y lo recibí.

—Hay Artemis es muy latoso— dijo riendo.

—No le es es muy simpático, me agrada mucho.

Terminamos de beber el jugo y dejamos los vasos en un mueble, se acostó en su cama y palmeo al lado de ella para que hiciera lo mismo me reí, y me acosté junto a ella mirando el techo.

—Pronto entraremos al siguiente grado de escuela— habló.

—Lo sé— respondí.

—Quiza no nos toque el mismo grupo.

—Quiza.

—Jajaja— soltó una risa —pero en ese caso me debes seguir hablando eh.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Sabés?. Armand es algo sobreprotector conmigo— y lo sabía su hermano a veces me miraba demasiado los primeros días que iba a su casa parecía que el era una clase de gato y yo su presa no me quitaba la mirada de ensima en cambio su esposa Khaterin era mucho más amable.

—Si creeme lo se no me quitaba la mirada.

—Si, el con los chicos es así por eso tú te volviste mi primer amigo.

Me sentí feliz así que yo era su primer amigo que maravilla.

—Mi hermano, aún no acepta mi amistad contigo Yaten, pero no me importa eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo. Te volviste mi primera amiga, solo me juntaba con mis primos en cambio contigo aprendí a conocer a más personas, asi que aunque no nos toque en el mismo grupo seguiremos siendo amigos.

—¿Hasta el final?

—Hasta el final— respondí

El siguiente año no nos tocó juntos, por una parte me sentí muy desilucionado le había tomado mucho cariño a Mina, pero ese año conocí a otras personas. Admito que al principio Mina me hacía falta pues solía hacer todos mis trabajos con ella. Pero por otro lado me sentí feliz me habia tocado con Seiya y su novia.

—Hola Yaten— me saludo alegremente Serena.

—Hola— le respondí, había ido a ver a Seiya al departamento, Taiki había salido, le hize un gesto para que pasará.

—Gracias.

Entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Seiya se había metido a bañar así que tardaría.

—¿Y cómo has estado Yaten?— me preguntó.

—Bien y tú Serena.

—Bien también.

—Y cómo te va a ti y a mí hermano.

—Muy bien, Seiya es muy caballeroso y lindo, lo quiero tanto— suspiró.

—El también te quiere mucho— le respondí se veía que ambos se querían mucho. Seiya salió ya cambiado a saludar a Serena con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Cómo estás Bombón?

—Bien y tú cielo.

Me parecían muy cursis no entendía porque las personas se hablaban así, quizá porque a mí nunca me había gustado nadie. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono lo ví y era una llamada de Mina contesté de inmediato.

— Hola Mina.

—Hola Yaten, quería ver si tenías planes para hoy viernes si no es así te parece si vienes a mi casa y vemos una peli.

No tenía nada que hacer, además seguramente Serena y Seiya platicarian a veces me sentía incómodo ambos eran muy cariñosos y aunque trataban de incluirme en la plática me sentia mal, así que accedí.

—Claro a ¿Que hora?

—Te parece en media hora.

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien prepararé palomitas.

—Espero y no se te quemen— brome.

—Yaten— replicó.

—Vale entonces te veo en media hora— dije riendo.

Corrí a mi cuarto para alistarme y poder salir, Seiya y Serena me quedaron viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gran sonrisa los miré.

—¿Qué?— pregunté.

—Nada hermanito— me contestó Seiya, Serena a su lado soltó una risa los mire tratando de comprender que era lo que pensaban.

—Yaten— hablo suavemente Serena

—¿Qué ocurre?— el pregunte.

—Es solo que me da la impresión de que pasas mucho tiempo con Mina

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?— le pregunté.

—No, no es eso— me contestó, miro a Seiya en señal de aprobación a decir algo el asintió.

—¿A ti no te interesa Mina?

Me quedé en shock ¿Cómo se atrevían a preguntarme eso? Mina solamente era mi amiga Seiya a su lado asintió y me miró.

—A lo que Serena se refiere es que pasas mucho tiempo con Mina. Y puede que te termines enamorando de ella.

—Claro que no— me negué rotundamente.

—Lo siento, pero, eso es lo que vemos nosotros se está viendo mucho y después se acostumbraran a su presencia y puede que terminen enamorándose.

—No exageres— le respondí —es sólo mi amiga la quiero mucho como amiga claro.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta que muchas relaciones empiezan con una amistad y terminen con noviazgo.

—Pero ese no será nuestro caso— hablé, me dirigí a mi habitación molesto ¿Cómo se atrevían a pensar eso de mí? no podía creerlo, admitía que a veces me ponía un poco celoso cuando otros chicos la miraban o la saludaban ella era muy bonita. Pero hasta este momento no creía que fuera capaz que yo me fuera a enamorar de ella agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a casa de Mina.

Llegué y toque su puerta ella abrió de inmediato y me hizo pasar me dijo que no estaba Armand ni Katherin, encendió el televisor y nos pusimos a ver una película. No recuerdo exactamente de qué trataba ya que gracias a la plática de mi hermano y su novia no podía quitarme aquello de la cabeza y miraba mucho a mi amiga, comencé a verla desde ese día de otra forma su cabello largo era hermoso y aquel moño la hacia lucir muy bonita ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? en cierto momento cuando vamos a tomar las palomitas chocaron nuestras manos, sentí una corriente eléctrica nunca había sentido eso y al parecer no fui el único ella me miró y soltó una risita nerviosa. Seguimos viendo la película sin tomarle mucha importancia a eso y al terminar me dirigí a mi departamento y me acosté en mi cuarto pensando en ella.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece le pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi** **gracias por sus reviws, bueno ahora les dejo este nuevo capitulo.**

...

Ese día entramos a la escuela tuvimos nuestras clases normales, Mina y yo solíamos vernos a la hora de la salida para irnos juntos. Nos íbamos juntos caminando hacia nuestras casas bueno en mi caso departamento.

Ese día no lo podré olvidar nunca, a la hora de la salida yo estaba recargado en la pared de la entrada de la puerta y vi a lo lejos a Mina que caminaba hacia mi dirección, la saludé con la mano a lo lejos, ella me respondió el saludo. En ese momento a lo lejos vi algo que realmente no me agradó aquel chico Kaito que el año pasado había sido nuestro compañero ahora era compañero de Mina, lo que no me agradaba era que cuando íbamos juntos él trataba de llamar la atención de Mina, trataba de hablar con ella siempre que podía, en una ocasión yo me encontraba con ella y con el fin de querer acercarse a ella me empujó tirándome al suelo, se disculpó pero yo sabía que no había sido sincero lo había echo a propósito, al final Mina término centrando su atención en mí y él se molestó mucho al parecer a aquel tipo le gustaba Mina.

La verdad a mí sí me molestaba no me resultaba algo agradable que un chico como él tratará de salir con Mina, era algo absurdo yo era mucho mejor que él, ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir eso? si ella no me gusta o ¿si?. Aquel chico detuvo a Mina en su caminar, ella le hizo caso y yo caminé hacia la dirección de ellos para ver qué estaba pasando el chico, al parecer le entregó una carta. Supongo que de amor porque en el sobre la pestaña de arriba estaba sellado con un corazón rojo, Mina se sonrojó y le dijo que gracias, yo me crucé de brazos y la quedé viendo el chico se fue y Mina me miró.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó.

-Nada es solo, que, me sorprende que ese chico te haya dado eso- dije señalando la carta

-Esto- tomó la carta entre sus dedos mostrándola -no es nada

-¿La leeras?- le pregunté

-Tal vez ¿por qué? estás celoso- dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¿yo?, yo para nada estaba celoso de un chico como él yo era mil veces mejor que él y no podía ponerme celoso de alguien como él, además era mi mejor amiga y no tendría porqué estar celoso de ella. Tal vez sí porque éramos amigos y la quería mucho.

-Yo no estoy celoso, no tendría por qué estarlo, Ya quisieras- le contesté ella soltó una risa

-Tranquilo siempre serás mi mejor amigo- no sé porque en aquel momento aquello me dolió, no entendía porque sentia una opresión en mi pecho. Tomó la carta abrió el sobre y la leyó sonrió llena de alegría, me intrigaba saber qué era lo que le decía y alcancé a ver de reojo que el chico se le estaba declarando a mi querida amiga a través de aquella carta, me moleste porque se veía muy feliz tal vez a ella también le gustaba y no supe porque pero aquello por dentro me quemaba me sentí molestó furico algo que nunca había sentido. Si es que estaba celoso de ella seguramente sería porque era mi mejor amiga y no quería que le hicieran daño.

-No sé qué decir- dijo entusiasmada

-Sólo dile que no- le dije molestó

-Vamos Yaten ¿Cuando algún chico se me ha declarado?

-Pues es el primero que veo, además hay muchos otros chicos porque precisamente ese.

-¿Te cae mal Yaten?

-No no es eso- respondí, si me caía mal pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre Yaten?

-Es solo que no se, me molesta que él haga eso.

-Tranquilo le diré que no. Sé que ustedes no se llevaban bien, recuerdo como el año pasado tuvieron problemas y no me gustaría que mi novio y mi mejor amigo se llevarán mal eres muy importante para mí Yaten

Sonreí era muy importante para ella.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a casa de Mina y ella entró despidiéndose de mi y yo seguí mi camino al departamento.

Al día siguiente pase por Mina y fuimos juntos a la escuela entremos y Kaito se acercó a ella, con una rosa en la mano y con una sonrisa enorme me miró, con tus ojos me recorrió de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Sabía que no le agradaba desde el año pasado me había dado cuenta, en cierto modo a él le interesaba Mina y como yo siempre estaba con ella, por lo tanto pues yo no le agradaba mucho, porque no solamente a él le interesa Mina, había otros chicos me había dado cuenta sin embargo algunos creían que ella y yo terminariamos juntos lo cual no iba a pasar.

-¿Leiste la carta Mina?- le preguntó.

-Sí, Kaíto yo no sé qué decir eres muy amable y todo, pero por el momento no busco a un chico.

Kaito la miro decepcionado y me míro decidí dirigirme a mi salón me disculpé con Mina pues pronto comenzarían las clases, a Mina no le importó mucho y dijo que estaba bien Ella se fue por otro lado y Kaito corrió a alcanzarme.

-¡Oye!- me gritó

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije molestó

-No, es solo que a mí Mina me interesa mucho

-Y eso ami que me importa- le espeté

-Debe de importarte porque pronto pasarás a ser historia se ve que ella le gustas se le nota en su mirada.

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?

-No te hagas el inocente que a ti también se ve que te gusta- me lanzo una mirada despectiva -pero si no te interesa no te preocupes, pronto yo estaré con ella- me dijo arrogantemente.

-A mí no me interesa Mina ella es mi mejor amiga y yo soy su mejor amigo

-Por el momento- me susurro

Lo ignoré me fui caminando no le tomó mucha importancia a eso no creía que en cualquier momento fuera a pasar otra cosa a Mina le importaba mucho mi opinión y si ella había rechazado aquel chico por mí creo que todo iba a estar bien.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

Espero les guste esta historia, me inspire en la letra de una cancion pero espero les guste

.

.

Capitulo 4

.

.

Rei la amiga de Mina era una chica muy insoportable a veces llegaba y me jalaba del brazo lamentablemente este año ya se había vuelto mi compañera, esperaba que el siguiente año no fuéramos compañeros porque se la pasaba todo el tiempo atrás de mí me sentía acosado.

—¿Yaten a dónde irás?— me preguntó.

—A un lugar donde no te importa— le dije molestó.

—Porque no intentas ser más amable conmigo Yaten— me dijo molesta.

—Simplemente no tengo porqué ser amable contigo, tengo que admitirlo al principio me agradabas pero ahora te has vuelto una persona insoportable

—Yaten que no te das cuenta que te amo

—Qué mal porque a mí tú no me interesas

—Eres un tonto siempre te la pasas todo el tiempo con Mina así nunca conocerás a una chica y te quedará soltera por el resto de tu vida

—Pues creo que es mejor estar soltero que contigo

—Mina es una tonta no puedo creer que esté con un chico tan arrogante como tú

—Pues creo que ese no es tu problema si ella quiere estar conmigo, es porque la grado y a mí me agrada mucho ella

—No será que te gusta— dijo molesta

—Mina no me gusta simplemente somos amigos y ya. Que tan dificil es que entiendan que somos amigos ¿Por qué últimamente está diciendo que nos gustamos?

—Porque es lo obvio Yaten

—Pues yo no le veo nada de obvio y creo que sería mejor si guardarás tu distancia de mí por favor— dije separándome de ella.

—Eres un tonto jamás podrás estar con una chica como yo

—Y me alegro

—Eres un odioso y Mina es una tonta por estar contigo todo el tiempo, si tan sólo te dejará tantito en paz podrías darte cuenta de que hay muchas mujeres muchísimo mejor que ella.

—No puedo creer que digas eso es tu mejor amiga

—Era mi mejor amiga hasta que hasta que se la pasó todo el tiempo contigo

—Y de verdad romperás tu amistad por una persona como yo, que tú misma has dicho que soy insignificante

—Es que no me entiendes Yaten que yo te amo

—Pero yo no así que te pido por favor que me déjes en paz y deja de hablar así de Mina

—Así que te importa mucho la rubia esa

—Si me importa mucho, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero, y no permitiré que alguien como tú la ofenda de esa manera

—Pues quédate con tu rubia tonta que por lo visto hay alguien atras de ella, y en este momento está con ella.

—¿Qué? pregunté voltea a ver y vi a Mina que estaba con aquel sujeto, Kaito no podía ser posible ella ya lo había rechazado— corrí hacia dónde estaban y escuche su conversación.

—Mina por favor dame una oportunidad te juro que no te arrepentirás

—Kaito no puedo es solo que...

—Te interesa otra persona

Mina asintió sentí mi corazón estrujarse no supe porque ¿Quién sería aquel chico del cual estaba interesada y por el cual había rechazado a Kaito?

—Ya veo pero Mina yo te puedo hacerlo olvidar.

—No Kaíto no insistas por favor— dijo suavemente

El chico decidió salir de ahí al verme me dio un empujón al caminar a lado mío.

—Ten más cuidado— le dije entre dientes Mina me escuchó y volteó a verme

—¡Yaten!

—Si soy yo esperabas a alguien más

—No es sólo qué— me miró nerviosa —¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

—Sí, sí la escuche

—Oh— dijo

—Y me gustaría saber quién es aquel chico por el que rechazaste a Kaito, pensé que había sido por que yo era tu amigo pero por lo visto no— dije decepcionado

—A eso jajaja— soltó una carcajada yo no le veía la gracia. Estaba molesto por la actitud de Rei, Kaito y ahora por la aparición de un chico que no conocía y ya lo odiaba. En aquel momento fue que me di cuenta, me di cuenta porque la presencia de Kaito me molestaba y porque me molestaba la ahora existencia de ese chico misterioso al cual le gustaba a Mina, me había enamorado de ella.

Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, mi hermano y su novia tenían razón me había terminado enamorando de Mina, por eso me molestaba la presencia de ahora un misterioso chico, porque la quería la amaba y me dolía pensar que ella estuviera en brazos de otro chico que no fuera yo, otro chico que la abrazará que la besara un chico que la tuviera para el.

—Ese chico no tiene importancia Yaten

—Kaito no, pero el chico que te gusta si tiene importancia

—Pero ¿Por que Yaten? no entiendo.

—Yo tampoco entendía porque me caía mal Kaíto, ni porque estoy molesto por la presencia de un chico que ni siquiera conozco, Mina— susurre su nombre, me miró yo la mire tome su rostro y la besé por primera vez probé sus labios eran dulces, cálidos y suaves. Nos separamos y ella me miró.

—¿Qué fue eso Yaten?— me miro preguntándome con la mirada ¿Por que había hecho aquello?

—Porque me enamoré de ti Mina— respondí

—Yaten— susurro

—Sé que te preguntarás, ¿Cómo fue que pasó? yo simplemente no me di cuenta— metí mis manos en mis bolsillos —no soportaría verte en brazos de otra persona que no fuera yo— me acerque a ella y la abracé

—Creo que ahora sí tiene importancia quién es el otro chico— susurro —el chico por el cual rechaze a...

Puse mi dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

—No quiero escuchar de ese chico— sabía que me dolería si me decía quién era ese desagradable tipo

—Pero Yaten, por favor escúchame

—Sé que me rechazaras igual como Kaíto

Ella soltó una risa una risa que me pareció la más dulce melodía.

—Eres un tonto— me dijo —qué acaso no te has dado cuenta que el chico por el cual rechace a Kaito eres tú.

La mire sorprendido no podría creer lo que había dicho.

—¿Es enserio?— ella sintió

—Si el único chico que me interesa eres tú Yaten te volviste la persona más cercana a mí. Recuerdas el año pasado cuando me sentía mal porqué tuve un problema muy fuerte, y tú estuviste ahí para mí, estuviste escuchándome consolándome y no cualquier persona hace eso, me terminé enamorando de ti al ver todo el cariño que me tenías quizás me tenías cariño como amiga pero después de ese momento me empezaste a gustar— admitió sonrojada.

—Pues Mina, mi hermano Seiya y su novia Serena tu amiga, me lo habían advertido te puedes terminar enamorando de ella me dijeron, pero no los quise escuchar me apareció absurdo en aquel momento, desde esa plática, te empecé a ver de otra forma cada vez que un chico se acercaba demasiado a ti bueno me dan ganas de apartarlo de un solo golpe pero no podía hacer eso Mina— sonreí

—Me terminé enamorando de ti te amo..

—Yo también te amo Yaten

Nos miramos con la mirada ella me preguntó ¿Y ahora qué pasaría?

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? preguntó riendo

Me acerque a ella —Claro que no o eso espero. Mina ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— Ella me miró enternecida sonrió asintió y me besó.

—¿Cómo es posible que estén juntos Minako?— dijo alterado Armand, ya llevábamos algunos días saliendo y habíamos decidido hablar aquel día con Armand, sabía que se iba a poner muy alterado, pero no tanto había vidrios en el suelo por un vaso que él había arrojado contra el suelo molesto, Mina había soltado un chillido y yo la había abrazado, Katherine escuchó aquel ruido y salió corriendo de la cocina a ver qué pasaba.

—Armand— se atrevio a decir Mina — ya no soy una niña, y creo que puedo salir con algun chico

—Tolere a Yaten porque pensé que siempre serían amigos, pero no fue asi Mina, yo te adoro eres mi hermanita menor y no quiero que te rompan el corazón

—No le rompere el corazón nunca Armand— me atrevi a decir, antes de que Armand dijera otra cosa Katherine se adelantó y habló.

—Cariño, porque no los dejas tranquilos un momento y me ayudas en la cocina— Armand asintió y salio de alli

—Tranquilos a Armand le costará aceptar su relación pero lo hará, no quiere que nadie le quite a su hermanita menor Yaten, así que por el momento quizá se porte muy grosero contigo porque te ve como su enemigo, pero ya veras que despues eso cambiará— al terminar nos guiñó un ojo y se fue a la cocina

—No pensé que Armand se fuera a poner asi Yaten— se disculpó Mina, la mire, yo tampoco sabia que se iba a poner asi, pase mi brazo por sus hombros

—Tranquila todo estará bien— después de todo aquello yo me dirigí a mi departamento seguramente Taiki y Seiya ya estarian alli o tal vez no, segui caminando hasta que escuche a lo lejos a alguien corriendo, logré ver a lo lejos a una persona que corría entrecerre los ojos y logre distinguir al hermano de Mina que corría hacia donde estaba yo. Después de lo que había pasado hace un momento rezaba porque no me quisiera matar, me alcanzó y hablo.

—Disculpa por mi comportamiento Yaten— dijo

—No se preocupe lo entiendo usted quiere mucho a Mina y se que no quiere, que la lastimen y no lo haré.

—Desearía que no fuera así, pero algo en que tu y ella coinciden es que nunca han tenido una relación, bueno no estoy seguro de ti pero de Mina tu eres su primer novio

—Igual ella es mi primer novia— me sincere

—Eso es lo que me preocupa— lo mire no entendía a qué se refería —mis padres jamás la dejaron tener novio cuando vivía con ellos, y ella es inexperta en el amor, yo alguna vez tuve su edad y se que la preparatoria es uno de los años más difíciles, quiero que me escuches con atención Yaten

—Si— me limite a contestar

—Me preocupa que terminen separándose por algún problema, se que a veces existen otras personas envidiosas y lo se por todo lo que pase con Khat, pasamos muchas cosa difíciles y lo admito en algún momento dude de seguir con ella, el amor es complicado y ambos están viviendo su primera experiencia, y puede que por lo mismo de no haber vivido otras experiencias, terminen por algún problema y no a fuerzas ese problema sea causado por ustedes si no por otros, si realmente la quieres debes luchar contra todos los problemas que tengan, pero no solo tu deben luchar juntos por superar cualquier problema.

Lo mire quizá tenía razón, me sonrió

—Bueno era todo, me retiro— se fue por donde había venido, lo mireunos segundos y luego emprendí marcha a mi departamento, al llegar salude a mi hermano y mi primo, y me acosté a dormir.

Al dia siguiente pase por Mina, a su casa ella salió corriendo pues se acababa de levantar nos saludamos con un pequeño beso y emprendimos el camino a la escuela, cuando llegamos comenzamos a escuchar ruidos, y vimos a personas que se susurraban algunas cosas, habíamos comenzado a salir pero yo solía ser discreto sabía que si alguien se enteraba se armaría un escándalo, en cambio a Mina no le importaba mucho eso, en ese Momento vimos a Rei y Kaito pararse enfrente de nosotros

—Vaya veo que por el me rechazaste Mina— dijo Kaito, ella agacho la mirada apenada y asintió

—Si Kaito

—Pues me alegro que puedan estar juntos— dijo con una sonrisa, Mina también le sonrió, pero yo sabía que esa sonrisa no era sincera, me miro a mi y me fulmino con la mirada pasó por mi lado y se fue, entonces Rei hablo.

—Vaya veo preferiste estar con la rubia tonta

—Rei porque me dices eso si somos amigas— dijo Mina con lágrimas en los ojos

—Amigas ja, yo no sería amiga de una rubia tonta como tu, tal vez sí antes pero ahora yo ya no soy tu amiga

—¿Por que Rei?

—Que acaso no te has dado cuenta eres una tonta Mina

—No, no me eh dado cuenta

—Tu y yo dejamos de ser amigas desde que te volviste muy cercana al chico que me gustaba

—¿Te refieres a Darien? pero si el y yo apenas y hablamos— dijo Mina inocentemente

—No tonta, Darien nunca me ha gustado, me gustaba Yaten

—¿Que?

—Pero veo que ahora ambos son muy felices juntos haber cuanto duran

—Pero tu no me dijiste nunca que te gustaba Yaten, Rei

—No ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a decírtelo? si parecías chicle pegada a él, nunca se separaban, nunca lo dejaste conocer a otras chicas

—No es cierto— intervine —yo no quise conocer a otras personas porque no me gusta socializar

—Si pero quedaste con la tonta de Mina

—No te permito que la llames así

—Yaten, Rei no discutan por favor— pidió Mina

—Ahora la niñita va a hacer su berrinche— dijo molesta Reí, tenía ganas de borrarle su sonrisa.

—¡No! Reí, yo te creí mi amiga, y tal vez sí estuvo mal que saliera con el chico que te gustaba pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Reí?

—Porque no tenía porque hacerlo

—Fuiste mi amiga pero por lo que veo ya no te importo

Reí se acerco a Mina dispuesta a soltarle una bofetada, pero lo impedí sujete la mano de Reí quién solo me miró molesta

—Son tal para cual unos tontos, pero eso sí no crean que durarán mucho

Se dió la vuelta y salió de ahí corriendo se veía muy molesta, abraze a Mina que soltaba algunas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué me hizo eso Yaten?— dijo sollozando

—No lo se Mina, creí que eran muy buenas amigas, además no es tu única amiga acabas de conocer a Lita ella se ve muy agradable.

—Y si es muy linda pero Rei éramos muy buenas amigas.

—Me siento culpable, quizá...

Mina no me dejó continuar

—No Yaten, no fué tu culpa en cualquier momento podía pasar algo como esto pero, pasó contigo quizá en otro momento me hubiera dejado

—Quiza tengas razón— me separe un poco de ella, tomé con mi mano derecha su mentón y la besé, tratando de transmitirle todo mi cariño hacia ella.

—Te amo Yaten— susurro en mis labios

—Yo también Mina

—Tengo, miedo

—¿De qué?— le pregunté

—De lo que dijo Reí ¿Tú crees que sea cierto?

—No, porque tú y yo lucharemos por seguir juntos, no dejaremos que unas simples palabras así nos afecten ¿Vale?— ella asintió, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y caminamos.

Sinceramente lo que había dicho Reí no me preocupaba, no creía que alguien como ella pudiera hacer algo para separarnos, yo amaba a Mina y ella a mí, así que creía que todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

 **Ya estos chicos se confesaron que lendo :') quiero aclarar que Reí me agrada pero la tuve que ponerla de mala porque no se me ocurrió alguien más xd y bueno aqui esta.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi._**

 ** _Espero les este gustando esta historia._**

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

Después, de toda esa discusión que tuvimos con Reí, a veces ella trataba de hacer sentir mal a Mina.

—Mina te acuerdas cuando en la primaria te golpeaste con la pared del salón cuando ibas a escribir en el pizarrón— dijo riendo Reí, Mina la fulminó con la mirada

—Me podrías dejar en paz Rei— a pesar de aquella discusión Mina no había querido decirles nada a sus amigas por no generar discusiones. Pero por la mirada de Serena me daba cuenta que pronto lo sabrían si no al menos ella si.

Reí, se puso de pie con con su malteada en la mano paso por el lado de Mina y pude ver sus intenciones jale a Mina a mi dirección (me encontraba sentado junto a ella) pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo y Reí le tiró aquel líquido en su cabello ella se puso de pie de inmediato y salió corriendo de ahí, las chicas la miraron molestas.

—¡¿Qué te pasa Reí?!— dijo molesta Serena

—Nada, es solo que hay chicas, fue un accidente— la mire fingía sinceridad pero yo sabía que era una gran mentira me puse de pie para seguir a Mina la encontré sentada llorando

—¿Estas bien querida?— le pregunté

—No, sigo sin creer que Reí me odie

—Traquila Mina, tienes otras amigas mucho mejor que ella

—Tienes razón Yaten, como ver Lita ella es muy amable y Serena es muy dulce, oh y Amy tan linda

—Ya vez

—Si gracias Yaten— se acerco a mi para darme un dulce beso, y regresamos con nuestros amigos.

Pasaron los días y cada vez ibamucho mejor con Mina a veces Seiya sugiria una salida entre los cuatro y salíamos a pasear o a comer. Serena y Mina que se llevaban de maravilla estaban encantadas cuando salíamos los cuatro.

Pasamos al siguiente año, y en vacaciones la iba a ver o ella me venía a ver a mi, en esas vacaciones Seiya y yo decidimos llevar a las chicas con nuestros padres, aunque mis padres ya conocían a Serena estarián encantados de conocer a Mina, mi madre desde el primer momento, le había agradado muchísimo Serena, la adoraba esperaba que pasara lo mismo con Mina

—Bien llegamos— dijo mi hermano, él había conducido a nuestra casa ya que yo aún no tenia auto, mis padres ya le habían comprado uno a Seiya y me habían prometido uno a mí este año, Serena bajó del auto antes de que Seiya le abriera la puerta.

—Bombón asi no puedo ser caballeroso

—No seas exagerado Seiya— Serena lo jalo de su camisa para plantarle un beso Mina soltó una risa divertida y también bajó del auto

—Bien espero, le agrades a mis padres Mina— dije nervioso

—Yo también— susurro ella, Serena la miro y sonrió

—Tranquila la mamá de Seiya es un encanto— dijo Serena entusiasmada, en ese momento vi salir a mi madre de la casa a recibirnos con un abrazo.

—Mis niños vinieron, ya los extrañaba— dijo mi madre mientras nos llenaba de besos a mi y a Seiya

—Serena hija— saludó alegremente mi madre a Serena, Serena iba a saludarla con la mano pero mi madre la abrazo, y Serena le correspondió el abrazo, en ese momento vio a Mina

—Tu debes ser Mina— dijo mirándola

—Así es señora— dijo Mina apenada

—Así que tu eres la novia de mi querido Yaten

—Sí— respondió tímidamente

—Pues bienvenida a la familia— abrazo a Mina. Y Mina al igual que Serena le correspondió el abrazo, mi madre nos hizo pasar y nos preparó una comida muy rica. Mina y ella se llevaron de maravilla y cuando mi padre llego, tambien al igual que mi madre abrazo a Mina y le dio la bienvenida a la familia mientras que a Serena le dijo que le daba muchísimo gusto que siguiera con mi hermano.

Cuando regresamos a clases fue un alboroto, mi prima Kakyuu se cambio a nuestra escuela. Kakyuu era la hermana mayor de Taiki (por un año), pero mis tios la había hecho esperar un año para que fuéramos todos juntos, sin embargo al ingresar a la preparatoria ella se había ido a otra y nos habíamos separado, pero esta vez estaba de vuelta y se quedaría con nosotros en el departamente, los últimos días de vacaciones tuvimos que traer sus cosas al departamento. Terminamos muy cansados, pero pudimos descansar tres días antes de entrar a la escuela.

Al entrar a la escuela, checamos las listas ese año habían hecho tres grupos diferentes, el año pasado habían sido 2, así que ahora tenía menos posibilidades que me tocara con alguno de mis primos o mi hermanos, revise las lista y afortunadamente me había tocado con Mina, ella y yo estábamos muy contentos, sin embargo Serena y Seiya les había tocado en un grupo diferente ambos estaban muy decepcionados, pero yo sabía que el mundo tenía que hacer algo más fuerte que separarlos de grupo para poder separarlos, porque ambos se querían demasiado y sabía que eso no sería impedimento para estar juntos.

Por otro lado Taiki a él le había tocado con Amy y con Seiya, esperaba que por fin este año Taiki se le confesará a Amy, ella ya había dicho que tal vez ese año si aceptaría alguno que otro romance y sabía que mi primo moria por ella. A Kakyuu no le tocó con su hermano pero le tocó en el grupo que Serena, y ambas parecían llevarse bien, lo malo fue que después de las discusiones que Mina y Rei habían tenido a Serena le tocaba con ella pero parecía no importarle, a Kaito agradezco muchísimo que no le tocara con nosotros pues sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba mi novia.

Ese año mis padres me dieron el dinero para poder comprar un auto, estaba muy contento aquel día lo compre y ese mismo dia habia decidido salir con Mina a algún lado, ese día fue viernes, y pase por ella a su casa. Katherine me saludó al verme y le habló a Mina que salió corriendo

—Hola Cariño— dijo sonriendo

—Hola querida— me acerque a ella para depositar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios

—¿A dónde iremos?

—¿Te parece a la playa?

—Pero ya es tarde

—Pero solo sera para platicar y estar un rato juntos ¿Vale?— ambos caminamos con dirección a mi coche nuevo y Mina me miró

—¿Es tuyo?

—Claro

—Guau es hermoso Yaten— dijo sonriendo en ese momento Katherine salió a vernos

—La traes temprano Yaten— dijo mirándome

—Claro Katherine no se preocupe

—De acuerdo diviertanse

Ambos subimos a mi auto y conduje durante un par de horas, la playa no quedaba lejos pero tampoco cerca, sabía manejar gracias a Seiya a él le había comprado primero su coche porque el ya sabia manejar antes que yo y él me había enseñado aunque a veces peleábamos era un excelente hermano.

Al llegar a la playa me estacione y bajamos, Mina se quitó los zapatos sabía que ella amaba la arena de la playa, decia que tenia una sensación muy suave en sus pies y salío a caminar descalza en la orilla.

Caminamos por la orilla de la playa, mirando aquel hermoso atardecer, las olas del mar a veces nos mojaban nuestros pies, yo también me había quitado los zapatos, y Mina tenía razón la arena era suave.

Después de un rato de caminar decidimos sentarnos a ver una hermosa puesta de sol

—Hoy a sido un día hermoso Yaten— dijo Mina

—¿De verdad?

—Si cuando vea alguna puesta de sol ya sea por mi ventana me acordare de ti— Mina se recargo en mi hombro y yo lo mire

—Eres hermosa Mina soy tan feliz de estar contigo amor mio— Mina me miró enternecida, y junto nuestros rostros nos fundimos en un tierno y lindo beso, nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección todo era perfecto.

—Te amo Yaten

—Te amo Mina

Después de ver la puesta de sol conduje a su casa y la deje en la entrada, nos despedimos de un beso y ella entro a su casa. Yo conduje algunos minutos más para llegar a mi departamento donde encontré a Serena y Seiya dormidos en el sillón era una imagen tierna, pero decidí despertarlos, ya era noche y Kenji el papá de Serena era muy sobreprotector con su hija y si se quedaban mas tiempo asi seguramente tendría que asistir al funeral de mi hermano.

Aunque Kenji había aceptado a Seiya era muy estricto en la hora de llegada de Serena no podía pasar de las 10 y en ese momento ya era las 9:30, los desperté y Serena se puso de pie de inmediato detrás de ella Seiya que la fue a dejar a su casa.

Ese año nos iba de maravilla todo parecía ir perfecto, pero a veces en los mejores momentos pasaban cosas terribles. Aquel día lo recordaré como el peor de mi vida, a veces solo dejas que las emociones que vives en ese momento fluyan, algunas son malas como la ira o el enojo, y si dejas que estas emociones hablen por ti te puedes arrepentir.

...

Ese día me encontraba tranquilo caminando hasta que llegó Rei

—Hola Yaten

—¿Que quieres Rei?

—Huy pero que enojon, yo solo queria saludarte amablemente

—¿Amablemente?, desde cuando eres amable conmigo

—Desde hace mucho tiempo pero tu no te das cuenta por estar con tu rubiecita tonta

—No te permito que le hables así a Mina— me acerque a ella molesto, y ella solo sonrió, no le veo la gracia hasta que en ese momento me jalo y me beso, trate de separarme de ella lo más rápido que pude, pero me clavó sus uñas, y entonces escuche su voz

—Me pueden explicar ¿Qué es esto?— dijo Mina en hilo de voz

—Mina no es lo que crees— dije como pude

—Si claro, solo soy una chica tonta que creía en tus mentiras— salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos intente ir tras ella pero una mano me lo impidió volte a ver y era Rei

—¡¿No te basto con lo que hiciste?!— le grité

—Te dije que no durarián mucho— susurro con una risa y dio la vuelta, entonces me di cuenta aquello había sido una trampa y ella ya lo había planeado, pero como sabía que Mina pasaria por ahi, y entonces vi a lo lejos a Kaito con una sonrisa, seguramente él tenía algo que ver. Y ahora debía buscar a Mina pero ¿Dónde estaría?, camine y me encontré con mi hermano.

—Veo que tu y Mina tuvieron un problema

—Si y ahora debo encontrarla pero no se a donde fue

—Escucha Yaten, Bombón y yo vimos lo que paso a lo lejos, ella se puso furiosa quería matar a Rei pero la detuve y le dije que buscara a Mina y al parecer ellas están en los pastos- lo mire asi que el sabia la verdad, sonreí estaba agradecido con el y con Serena quiza podria ir a buscarla y arreglar todo, ahora que veía esta situación Armand tenía razón.

Salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde me había dicho que estaban las chicas y las logre ver a lo lejos, Mina lloraba y Serena la abrazaba, las mire y Serena se separó de ella, camino a mi dirección y me sonrió

—Trata de hablar tranquilamente con ella

—Gracias Sere

—Sabía que Rei estaba molesta porque salían juntos pero no la creí capaz de llegar a tanto

—Y yo no me di cuenta que era una trampa

—Tranquilo Yaten se que podra superar esto juntos, Seiya y yo también hemos tenido problemas pero los hemos logrado arreglar y se que ustedes tambien lo haran

—Gracias Serena

—Bueno yo los dejo solos, y buscaré a mi amado Seiya— suspiró enamorada, yo solo la mire ¿Asi me veria yo al pensar en Mina?

Ella se fue, y a lo lejos pude ver como se encontraba con Seiya y se daban un beso, volte y vi a Mina que se veía muy triste se me partia el corazon de solo verla así.

—Mina— la llame

—Ah Yaten— dijo con la voz apagada

—Mina quiero explicarte lo que viste no fue...

No me dejo seguir hablar se puso de pie y me miró muy molesta

—No tienes que explicarme nada, no quiero saber como te fuiste a interesar por un tipa como ella por dios Yaten tu sabes como me trataba

—Por eso mismo yo jamas me fijaria en una chica como ella

—Si claro, eres igual a todos Armand tenía razón jamás debí salir con alguien como tu

Al decir aquello me dolió muchísimo ¿De verdad se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo?, y entonces deje que la ira me dominará

—Te equivocas yo jamás debí salir contigo, sabia que conocer personas era una tontería, pero me deje llevar por una chica torpe y fastidiosa como tu

—No puedo creer que me digas esas cosa Yaten, después de todo

—Tu misma lo dijiste no debiste salir conmigo, ademas tu no me tienes confianza como esperas que no te diga eso eres una tonta Mina

—Y tu eres un arrogante fastidioso

—No me importa lo que pienses porque esto se acabó Mina yo no sé ¿Cómo fui a terminar con alguien como tú? jamás debimos conocernos fue un error que nos habláramos todo fue un maldito error

Mina me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió llorando

—De acuerdo esto es el final, no quiero saber más de ti Yaten Kou

—Me alegro porque yo tampoco quiero saber mas de ti Minako Aino

Ambos nos fuimos, seguimos con nuestras clases pero evitamos a toda costa hablarnos o tan siquiera dirigirnos una mirada, al terminar la clase Mina fue de las primeras en salir, sabia que ese dia habia quedado mas que claro que ya no nos volveríamos a hablar menos mal que faltaban algunas semanas para el baile de graduación y de ahí sería por fin la graduación, solo de pensar en eso me ponía nervioso, escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros, mirándome hablaban de la discusión que había tenido con Mina.

—¡Metanse en sus asuntos!— les grite molesto y sali del salón, al mismo tiempo que salí sentí un golpe en mi mejilla derecha fue un golpe bastante fuerte pues termine en el suelo me comenzó a arder en la zona que había recibido el golpe alze la mirada y vi a Lita molesta, Amy trataba de sujetar su brazo con sus dos manos pero era claro que en cualquier momento se podía liberarse del agarre de Amy. Lita era mucho más fuerte.

—¡Lita no te precipites!— le pidió Amy preocupada,

—¿Yaten te encuentras bien?— pregunto Serena dándome la mano para levantarme, tomé su mano y me levante

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Lita?— le cuestione mirándola

—Por haber lastimado a Mina, ella es mi amiga y cualquiera que le rompa el corazón a mis amigas se las verá conmigo eso tambien va para ti Seiya y Taiki que eh visto que entre tu y Amy pasa algo— dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Amy. Mi primo y Amy se sonrojaron, y Seiya solo se limitó a asentir.

—Lita, pero no dejaste que Yaten explicara lo ocurrido estoy segura que fue un malentendido— dijo Amy, me miro —¿Qué fue lo que pasó Yaten?

—Creo que no tengo porque darles explicaciones a ustedes, en todo caso la que debe recibir las explicaciones es Mina

—Pues ve a buscarla— dijo Serena que se encontraba abrazada de Seiya —yo hablare con las chicas arregla las cosas antes de que empeoren

Las palabras de Serena tenían razón asenti y sali corriendo de ahi, me dirigi a casa de Mina no podía perderla por algo como esto, seguramente Armand ya sabria lo que había pasado y me mataría al verme, pase por el parque numero 10, aquel parque estaba cerca de la casa de Mina y por lo regular caminaba por allí, la vi a lo lejos sentada en una banca.

Me acerque a ella, pero no pude seguir caminando, me detuve de pie y me quede como una estatu mirando aquella escena estaba con Kaito, debía de suponerlo el aprovecharia esa situación, decidí acercarme sigilosamente y logre escuchar su conversación.

—No puedo creer que Yaten te haya echo eso Mina

—Ni yo, esto es tan repentino y dolorosos, todo se acabó— dijo sollozando Kaito se acercó a ella tomo sus manos y la miro

—Tranquila ya encontraras a alguien mejor— si se refería a él, definitivamente estaba equivocado ¿Cómo alguien como él, podría ser mejor que yo?, si se estaba aprovechando de la situación no era nada bueno

—Esto fue tan, no lo se llevábamos un año juntos

—Me imagino, pero olvidalo es lo mejor, por cierto el baile de graduación se acerca ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—No lo sé— respondió Mina, ¿Como se atrevía aquel sujeto? ella y yo íbamos a ir al baile juntos, mire a Mina, rogando porque lo rechazara

—Vamos solo es el baile y no creo que vayas a ir con Yaten

—Tienes razón, esta bien acepto— aquella respuesta fue como si un cuchillo me atravesara, decidí mejor regresar a mi departamento definitivamente ya la había perdido, al llegar vía Seiya que platicaba con Serena en uno de los sillones, ella me miro entrar

—Yaten— susurro, sabía que le intrigaba saber qué había pasado pero yo no quería hablar, me dirigí a mi cuarto y alcanze a ver de reojo que se veía preocupada y Seiya le dijo que no se preocupara que estaría bien. Esperaba que Seiya tuvieran razón.

...

..

.

..

...

 ** _Ahora si vino lo bueno, bien tarde un poco par subir esta parte pero aqui esta, espero les guste, dejenme sus reviews para saber que les pareció, y saber sus opiniones._**

 ** _Pst_** ** _. a mi tampoco me gusta mucho como emparejan a Yaten con Rei, lo veo mas con Mina_** ** _._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme._**


End file.
